Into the World of Mudman
by Mudman69
Summary: I didn't know what in the world I was getting myself into. The first thing I saw was a ragged parachute and then the next thing I knew, I woke up in a village in Papua New Guinea. The most bizarre thing I ever did was meeting Mudman, the Village Shaman... at least it was filled with pleasure.


Summery: I didn't know what in the world I was getting myself into. The first thing I saw was a ragged parachute and then the next thing I knew, I woke up in a village in Papua New Guinea. The most bizarre thing I ever did was meeting Mudman, the Village Shaman.

Chapter 1:

Some time passed and I woke up due to the constant drumming. It was cold then I realized that I was naked except for a loincloth someone put on me to cover my privates. I was lying down on a hammock. I look to my right and saw a few natives at the entrance looking at me and whispering. They all wore brown masks and had on nothing except loincloths and wrist and ankle grass bands. I got up from the hammock onto the cold harden dirt floor. The natives ran from the entrance as soon as they spotted me get up. In a far corner of the wooden hut, I saw a lady. She look like she is 5.4 feet tall. The first thing I noticed was her long white hair. Her skin is light brown and her back is bare. She wore a gray something that looked like grass that formed a bush to cover her ass. She also wore wrist and ankle bands made of gray grass. I assumed that she was old since she looked pretty chunky and her hair was white but when she turned around she was gorgeous. She didn't wear anything except for a loincloth and the bush on her backside was connected to her loincloth. Her face and her chest was outstanding, just perfect for lonely guys like me stranded in a strange place. On her face, she has a pink dot on her forehead and she wore a pink headband to keep her hair back. On the headband, she has three gray leafs: one connected to her forehead and one on each side of her face parallel to her ears. She also have two pink tribal paint that ran from the end of her eyes to the lower part of her cheeks. She wore a pink necklace made of gray grass. Her chest was bare and one could see her enormous boobs just dangling. On her abdomen, she has a pink upside side down U shape painting. She wore a black armband near her shoulders and on her forearms, she has a few tribal stripe paintings that was gray and pink that went around her entire forearm. On her thighs, she also has two pink tribal stripe paintings that went around her entire thigh. Her knees and lower legs were decorated with gray two tribal stripe paintings that went around her knee and lower leg.

She came over to me and gave me a warm drink. "Here drink this, it'll make you feel better," she said cheerfully. She then pulled out two chairs made of wood and grass for us to sit on. I couldn't decline and drank the strange drink which had a slimy and warm texture. I was surprised that she could speak English and so I asked her. "How do you know my language?" She replied "It's a secret, I don't know if I can tell you without discussing with our Village Shaman." I asked her where I was and she told me that I was in Papua New Guinea. I was surprised but that didn't matter much now. I was pretty much stranded with no connection to the outside world. "Please wait here, I am going to inform Mudman, our Village Shaman to come see you," she said as she walked out the door. I forgot ask what her name was. I was greatly disappointed with myself.

An odd looking man walked towards me while wearing a huge mask. He was now standing in front of me and I could see his body clearly. He is about 5.5 feet tall but with his mask he is 6.11 feet tall and his skin color is light brown. His huge mask covered his face and mostly part of his chest. It was green and along the top and side of the mask, it was garnished with grass. On the forehead of the mask, there is a symbol that looked identical to an X. The eyes were huge with a red painted outline and the nose is shaped like a beak with a red stripe at the bottom. The mask also have two long mustaches that ran all the way towards the end of the side of the mask. The mouth has a red outline with jagged teeth which formed a smile. The only clothing he wore is a white loincloth and on his backside he connected long strands of grass to cover his ass. It looked like a bush. His tribal paint was the same as the lady before but instead of being pink and gray, it was red and white.

The man loomed over me as I sat on a chair. I assumed he was the village shaman and my guess was correct. "You must be the visitor everyone has been talking about," he asked. "And you must be Mudman, the Village Shaman," I replied. He then placed his right hand on my chest and took a deep breath. "O'Great God Fah Fa is this truly your will?" Mudman then opened his arms and placed his hands in the air with his palms open and danced which was similar to a squat and he singed "Wahoo-Wahoo-hoo!" I stared at Mudman with a puzzled look. "You must be confused O'Great One but soon everything will make sense," he said calmly. I was baffled "how am I the Great One ?" I asked.

Mudman didn't say a word instead he took off his mask and the first thing I noticed was his long white blondish hair which he wore a red headband to keep his hair back. He even connect three green leafs on his headband, one on his forehead and one on each side of his face parallel to his ears. On his forehead was a red dot and on the side of his eyes was a red tribal paint that ran until the bottom of his cheeks. He wore a red necklace made of grass and his toned chest was decorated with a large white circular painting and his abdomen had an red upside down U shape painted on placed his hands in the air and got on his knees. "We have awaited your arrival O'Great One," he said. Then he kneeled down before me. I was lost for words and remained silent.

Mudman then ran his hands from my feet to my thighs. "Allow me to pleasure you O'Great One," he said respectively as he began to undone the loincloth the villagers put on me earlier. My body was hot and I didn't know what to. My mind was racing and my heart pounding "Oh man… am I supposed to have sex with him but I never had sex before...and I'm not gay?" But it was too late the shaman touched my limp penis with his hands. I noticed when he touched my penis, it was as if he touched it with high respect almost thinking it as if it was a holy object. He licked my penis up and down a few times. My blood was rushing. He twirled his tongue around my penis and then he swallowed it with his mouth. I lost myself at that moment. The feeling was sensational. As he began to move his head up and down my penis passionately, I placed my hands on his head. I was starting to enjoy this because my penis was erecting every second. Mudman was actually skilled, he began to suck on my fully erected cock and soon he went faster and faster deep throating my cock every time his head came down. My cock is not small but is rather large and I was surprised that he could deep throat. I gasped pushing his head further between my legs and I began to thrust. I humped his face a few times and I could feel his tongue lick my balls every time I came down. But then he stopped sucking. He looked at me with his mouth still wide open and dripping with precum. "Thank you O'Great One would you prefer to pleasure yourself with my other part?" he asked me respectively. Mudman didn't wait for me to reply instead he got down on all fours and offered me his ass. He then skillfully twerked his ass making the grass he connected with his loincloth shake vigorously. He wanted me to fuck him. I obliged as I got up from the chair and onto the cold harden dirt floor. My penis was still erected and dripping with precum. Mudman removed his loincloth showing me his red circular tribally painted butt cheeks. It was as if his ass was taunting me fuck him. I placed my hands on his ass and he singed "Wahoo-wahoo-hoo." Then I jammed my saliva covered penis into his anus. He whimpered and surprisingly he wore his mask without me noticing. I thrust slowly into Mudman's welcoming hole. I could hear him whimpering and breathing hard as if he was enjoying this. My slow thrusts became missiles as the sensation caught up to me. Mudman was tight but surprisingly my penis thrust with ease. Every time I thrust, Mudman's mask would pop it eyes. I fucked Mudman like that for a good straight 15 minutes just humping his ass. I wanted to switch positions and the shaman knew it too. He turned on his back, lifted his legs and opened his ass with hands offering me his slimy anus. I noticed that Mudman wasn't even erected one bit but I didn't care. All I cared was fucking Mudman and I wanted to make him scream. I began to fuck him again but this time I got a good look at his face since he took off his mask. Mudman moaned every time I thrust into his stomach. I could tell he was enjoying this because his facial expression told me he was having mini orgasms. His toes wiggled as my thrusts gained momentum and his arms formed a Z shape. At one point he even locked his knees together. I finally began to see how sexy Mudman was, wearing those grass bands. They shook every time I thrust forward and back. He then hugged my waist with his legs and I couldn't help but put arms around him and carried him as he bounced on my cock. I got on my back and he rode me like a horse. He bounced on my cock while placing his forearms in the air with his palms opened. He was praying and worshipping his god. For a good 20 minutes he rode me like that then he suddenly placed his hands on my chest and he began to orgasm. He was screaming and his penis was fully erected. I couldn't hold it in anymore and just as I was about to shoot, he got off of me and deep throated my cock and I came. I held on to his head as he sucked and swallowed my long steams of thick cum. I came so much that it overflowed from his mouth and onto my balls and thighs. Mudman was determined to ingest all my cum and not waste any thus he skillfully licked the cum off my thighs and my balls. He even went back to giving me his head just to make sure that he had sucked my member dry. I smiled as he worshipped and deep throated my cock.

Afterwards, he immediately dropped down to his knees and bowed down "Thank you Great Master I shall cherish the seeds you have given me," he calmly said. I sat up and watched him dressed himself. "O'Great One would you please stand beside me," he said respectively. I stood up from the dirt floor and placed myself next to him. Without further ado he immediately summoned twelve small blue humanoid creatures from the X symbol on his mask by saying "Madoman" who dressed just like Mudman but without the mask. Instead, their head was a triangular rock shape. The humanoid creatures surrounded me and formed a circle around me. I had no clue what was going on but I trusted Mudman after everything we just did. The shaman faced me and was preparing a dance. He opened his arms and placed his forearms in the air with his palms open. Then he lowered his chest and abdomen to make the bush on his backside appear larger. He shook his ass back and forth to make the grassy bush rattle. It was very much like twerking. Lastly, he bent his knees and walked in place while holding his posture. Mudman began to sing "Wahoo-wahoo-hoo" several times and before I knew it the blue creatures started to move around me. They began to move faster and faster until I was enveloped in a magical blue field. I was beginning to change.

[Please don't hurt me. This is the first story I ever wrote and also my first post on this website and tell me what you thought. Anything is fine and I am accepting pros and cons. Thank you for your time.]


End file.
